Laughing It Up
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Tiger and Gray Wolf become playful one day, and in the most laughable way possible, they take it out on Pixie.


Hello, everyone! I was in the mood to do a funny Monster Rancher fic, so I decided to use my three favorite characters, Tiger, Gray Wolf and Pixie, for it. In this fic, Gray Wolf has joined the group along with Pixie and Tiger is glad to have his brother back, among other things, though there are a great many. However, Tiger and Gray Wolf are in a particular playful mood one day, very unlike them, and decide to take their frisky playfulness out on Pixie. Hope it's a barrel of laughs for you.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Monster Rancher.

Laughing It Up

A great many things were in the favor of the Monster Rancher gang. Gray Wolf and Pixie had joined them and everyone was glad about this, especially Tiger in the former case and Holly in the latter one. They had managed to make sure any baddies who tried to wreak evil upon this world were promptly put a stop to. Holly's magic stone had developed plenty more magical abilities which made it capable of even more than before. And they had a much easier time finding food than they used to, as well, though none of them, not even Mocchi, overate thus far.

However, one day, when everyone else went off to take a swim in the river and only the likes of Tiger, Gray Wolf and Pixie stayed behind, Tiger and Gray Wolf were feeling much more playful than they usually did. Why this was they didn't know, but they needed some way to get out their excess playtime energy.

"Man, it's been a while since I felt this way, brother, if I ever did." Gray Wolf told Tiger. "You and me both." Tiger replied. "I wish there was some way to deal with it for until we get all back to normal and everything." "Wait! Maybe there is!" Gray Wolf said. "What do you mean by that?" asked Tiger. Gray Wolf explained: "Holly's magic stone, which she left behind here, is more capable than it used to be, isn't it? We could use its magic to…"

He whispered his idea into his brother's ear, and then Tiger said: "Gray Wolf, that's the most ingenious idea I've ever heard! Let's get started!" Gray Wolf nodded and they went to go get the stone, then looked to where Pixie was. "Okay, there she is…" Tiger whispered. "Good thing we established how we'd need to use this thing on the way to get it…" So he put his paw on it and made it cast a spell which made Pixie lie on her stomach on the ground and be utterly still. "HUH?" Pixie exclaimed. "What the hell just happened here?"

"Holly's magic stone, that's what, Pixie!" Gray Wolf said as he and Tiger came up to her and both of them sat down on her outstretched legs, one horned wolf on each one. "We used it on you, and you'll find out why very soon!" Tiger added. He and Gray Wolf then looked down and Tiger told him: "Okay, let's have some fun with her sexy feet!" "Let's, Tiger, let's!" Gray Wolf agreed. Then they used their tails to tickle Pixie's soles all over along with her toes, and there was nothing she could do but laugh.

"HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! THAT TICKLES! STOP IT! HA, HA, HA!" Pixie shouted, but Tiger and Gray Wolf kept tickling her while the latter said: "Sorry, Pixie, but we're having way too much fun already!" "So you'll just have to deal with it until we tire of this fun!" Tiger added on. They kept tickling her feet with both their tails and their noses as well, and this was driving poor Pixie insane. "HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! IT!" Pixie cried out as Tiger and Gray Wolf continued to tickle her feet with their tails and snouts, then would do so with their claws.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT THE CLAWS!" Pixie howled. " STAHAHAP IT RIGHT !" But instead of stopping like she pleaded them, Tiger and Gray Wolf just said in unison: "NOPE!" and started tickling her feet by licking. She laughed harder than ever.

"! NAHAHAHAHAT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE !" Pixie laughed. Tears were going down the face of Pixie, coming right out of her eyes as she let loose explosions of helpless laughter. "I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T THIS! STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

Soon enough, after they were done licking, Tiger said: "Gray Wolf, if you will, please flip her over now." "Certainly." Gray Wolf replied, and he touched the magic stone to make it so that Pixie would be flipped over, belly fully exposed. Then they went up to Pixie while Tiger in the next instant went: "Guess what comes next, Pixie?" and he and Gray Wolf began to tickle her belly with claws, tails, noses and means of sticking their tongues into her belly button taking a turn each, as well as licking her belly itself. Pixie laughed harder than ever.

"GWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! I'M BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOU TOHOHOHOHOHO EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEND THIS!" Pixie was now having more tears stream down her face, easily twice as many as she'd had previously, and Tiger and Gray Wolf showed no signs of letting up. "I'M GOHOHONNA ! SHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOW ! COHOHOHOHOHOME ON, BOYS! DAMMIT, QUIT IT! !"

Eventually, Tiger kept on tickling her belly while Gray Wolf went back to her feet, and it tickled so much, Pixie could do nothing but laugh, with no begging to interrupt it. "HAHAHA! ! !" Pixie screamed. This continued until Tiger and Gray Wolf could tell she'd had enough and got off her, ending it all in the process.

"Man, that was fun!" Tiger told Gray Wolf. "It sure was!" Gray Wolf replied. "By the way, no hard feelings, right, Pixie?" "No…" Pixie replied as she got up once Tiger made the stone turn off its magical effects on her. She suddenly snatched the stone and made it pin the both of them on their backs. "WHAT THE FUCK?" exclaimed Tiger and Gray Wolf. The next instant had Pixie saying: "…but that doesn't mean I don't want a turn at this game! And especially since, considering you two horned wolves have heightened senses…"

She then tickled their underbellies like crazy, one with each hand, and she also licked Tiger's belly while using her tail to assist the hand tickling Gray Wolf's. And sure enough, the two wolves exploded with laughter, Pixie saying: "Yeah, I thought so! It's payback time, boys! And I'm not stopping until I get bored with this!"

And staying true to her word, by the time Pixie had finished tickling Tiger and Gray Wolf on their exposed bellies and turned off the magic stone's hold on them, the two of them had both utterly passed out. So Pixie picked them up and placed them among each other in the cave, then she said: "That'll teach you to use me as your tickle time toy!" She flew off to enjoy a bit of time or so in the sky while thinking to herself: "AAAAAH, this feels much better than getting tickled like I was getting minutes ago…"

THE END

So, was this to your liking? Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
